The specific aims of this project are to elucidate the mechanisms by which nonalternant PAH are metabolically activated to carcinogenic agents. These studies provide insight into whether humans can activate these carcinogens to similar genotoxic metabolites and provides new leads as to suitable biomarkers of exposure.